Winter in Westchester
by Yami no Miko
Summary: What will happen when Bobby and St. John see a mutant in the woods? NOW FINISHED!!! THAT'S RIGHT!!! ALL UP TO THE EPILOGUE!!!
1. The Ice Skater

Winter in Westchester  
By Yami-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I own basically nothing. Matrix, a.k.a. Jessy Hudson, is an original character, if the name is not, but the X-Men belong to a lot of people who make infinetely more money than me. On with the show!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessy slid silently over the ice to the soft Japanese music coming out of her boombox, which was placed at the side of the pond. She twirled, her short skating skirt twirling with her, and didn't notice the two boys standing at the crest of a nearby hill staring at her with mouths agape.  
The world spun, Maaya Sakamoto sang on endlessly from the speakers, and her skate snagged on an uneven piece of ice where a pinecone had frozen.  
"Aaagh!" she screamed. But then, a weird thing happened. At least, weird by normal human standards. As she plummeted to the ice, she extended her hands and closed her eyes. Two inches from the surface of the frozen pond, she stopped, midair.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bobby and St. John's mouths flew open. The girl in front of them was a MUTANT! A mutant, just like them! As they watched, she picked herself up midair and dusted herself off.   
Bobby started to walk towards her and tripped, sending a winded "Ooof!" into the air that startled the girl. She looked up at the two boys, one of which was face-down in the powdery snow, and looked like a deer caught in headlights.   
"Wait, calm down!" St. John yelled as she ran to the boombox.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessy looked up at the two boys on the hill. The one who had tripped had gotten up and called to her after the first.   
Thoughts raced through her head. Had these two just seen her use those cursed powers? Were they like the hunters she had run into before in the woods? She decided that she couldn't take the chance and fled, the boombox under one arm and a forgotten jacket lying where she had discarded it before turning to the ice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
St. John walked down to the pond and picked up the jacket.   
It was a high school football jacket, the logo for Milwaukee High on the back.  
He turned back to Bobby and showed him the jacket, before deciding to go back to the Professor and tell him about this. The girl was long gone by now.  
  
  
  
Like it? Love it? Want me to kill it with a swift blow to the head? This is the first time I've tried to write anything serious, and I've already cooked up a lot more after this really short chapter. So, r/r if you want it, baby! 


	2. Road Trip

  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the X-Men, or anything else except Matrix. Such a sad little life I lead!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessy drove with the radio turned all the way up. She was doing well over the speed limit, knowing that there would be no cops in this backwoods little town. She sighed and turned the radio off. There was a strange rattling noise coming from the engine.  
She pulled over to the side of the road as smoke started to come out from under the hood of her battered old truck, and she hopped out with her duffel bag.  
"I don't fucking need this now." she muttered to herself.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"So, this kid in the woods was a mutant?" Wolverine asked.  
"Yeah." Bobby replied.  
"Well, we should go find her." Jean put in.   
"That sounds like a good idea." Rogue said.  
"One can only wonder what she is feeling," Ororo said," or why she chose to spend her time in the forest around the Xavier mansion."  
"Whatever. Has Xavier found out where she is?" St. John asked.  
The X-Men (and not a few students) were sitting in the rec. room, not really watching the movie on tv. Everyone was interested in the new mutant, and while Professor Xavier tracked her down using Cerebro, Bobby and St. John answered any questions that they could.   
"So she could fly?" Jubilee asked. She and Rogue were the most interested in the new mutant, besides Bobby and Pyro.  
"I don't know. That's what it looked like. She just... stopped." Bobby said.  
Just then, Jean stopped. Her features froze and she looked blank. Then, just as suddenly, she snapped out of it. "The Professor has located her. She is on her way to New York city taking Madison Road."  
"Alright. Let's go." Wolverine said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Five minutes later, Rogue, Bobby, Jubilation Lee, and Scott Summers left in a Suburu while Logan took Scott's motorcycle to find the new mutant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Shit!"  
Jessy slammed the hood down, turned around and vomited. Apparently a very vital little rubber hose had been eaten almost completely through by a rat. How had she known it was a rat? The rat had been right next to the hose, its jaws still clinging to the rubber in death. That was just too much for Jessy, New Yorker or not.  
So, she picked up the duffel bag that contained the small cd player and her skating outfit, and she started to walk down the road backwards, her thumb stuck out.  
She was still wearing the small skirt, but now wore beaten and worn old boots and a sweater that she had donned after discovering her left-behind high-school football sweater. And it was cold. She cursed the rat that had chosen her nasty old truck to gnaw on.  
In the distance, she heard a car, and what was probably a motorcycle. That was a good sign. The more vehicles, the better the chance of getting picked up.   
She smoothed down her red hair and tried a seductive smile as she walked backwards. She just might get lucky for a change.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Subaru, Jubilee was leaning so far forward between Bobby and Scott that it would look through the windshield as though one of the boys might have an extra head. She constantly fiddled with the radio, finally settling for a Blink-182-loving dj who played them almost non-stop with a little Everclear mixed in.  
"Jubilee, would you shut up!" Bobby yelled. Her constant chatting now that the radio was tuned was giving him a headache.  
"Umm... no."  
Bobby, Rogue and Scott all sighed. It was going to a be a long ride.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan was in the lead of the little X-Caravan. That's why he saw her first and pulled over.  
She was grinning with delight when he walked over.  
"Where 'ya headed?" he asked.  
"New York. The city, I mean." she replied.  
That was when the Subaru pulled up and things started to go bad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bwahahahaha! A little cliff-hanger that forces you to click on the next chapter icon! Hahahaha! r/r! 


	3. Just a Little Romp Through the Woods

Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, by now, you all get the drill- I own Matrix and nothing else... for that is the sad fate granted to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessy stared at the Suburu that pulled up behind the motorcycle and her mouth dropped open. It was the boy. One of the ones who had seen her. So they *were* like the hunters.  
"Listen, I'm... I'm s-sorry if I was on your p-property," she said while stumbling backwards. Her eyes never left Bobby's face.  
She turned and was about to run, when Logan's hand fell on her shoulder.  
"P-please don't hurt me." she whimpered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The X-Men stared at the girl in surprise. She was afraid that they would hurt her. Well, it did make sense, considering the way mutants were being treated by humans.  
Scott got out of the Subaru and walked over to the girl.   
"I'm Scott, and we're not going to hurt-"  
Then, he was cut off by a gunshot in the distance. The girl screamed and ran for it, much to the dismay of everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessy ran to the edge of the road and hopped over the guardrail. She didn't have to look back to know she was being followed- she could hear their grunting and footsteps, along with a few shouts from Scott.  
As she ran, she recounted the hunters...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
One Month Earlier...  
  
Jessy was skating, doing the one thing that she loved the most. When she was skating, she could block out all thoughts. She especially loved to skate out in the wilderness on frozen lakes, where she could use her powers to perfect her routines.   
She hadn't noticed the hunters that were watching her as they made their way by the lake, or the fact that they stopped and gaped when she froze herself mid-air, as she had done before Bobby and St. John. And she certainly didn't notice that when they lifted their guns and pointed them at her, each was wearing a Friends of Humanity badge.  
They started shooting at her, rifle shots that split and scattered. She had noticed then, and she had used her powers to avoid the shots, slowing down time and dodging each bullet and its many parts.  
She had run then, dodging bullets and slowing down time enough so that they had no chance of catching up to her. When she got back to her little apartment that she had lived in since she was 14, she had vowed never to go back to that lake. And so, the search had begun again for another place to skate. This was the third place she had had to leave.  
She had searched for a week, and then found a great pond in Westchester County, the one where the X-Men had discovered her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The X-Men ran after Matrix through the forest. She was focusing too much on just running and thinking about the past to slow down time.   
She was panting for breath when she came upon the river and had to stop. It was at least 30 ft. across, but she couldn't easily jump it.   
Jessy turned and waited for the people to show up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessy: Wait, that's where you're leaving off!!??  
  
Yami-chan: Well, yeah.  
  
Jessy: Nothing happened!  
  
Yami-chan: You'll get plenty of action in the next chapter.  
  
Jessy: Is that a good or bad thing?  
  
Yami-chan: ... you'll see.  
  
Jessy: Uh oh.  
  
Yami-chan: Alright peoples, wait for the next installment of Winter in Westchester ::pose::  
  



	4. And She Runs Again

Disclaimer: You can read so if you choose when you're done. Nyah!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan and Scott came crashing into the clearing first, out of breath. They were soon joined by Jubilee, Rogue, and Bobby. To their surprise, the girl was standing right at the edge of the river, waiting.  
She stood her ground warily, waiting for one of them to make a move, draw a gun, anything.   
However, the X-Men knew what they were doing, and they stood still.  
Carefully, as if he were approaching a wild animal, Scott inched his way to where Jessy stood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She watched him with the eyes of an eagle. Though in this situation, he was the predator, and she the prey.   
When you stopped to think about it, it probably shouldn't have been Scott approaching, or even a member of the male sex. If it had been Rogue or Jubilee originally, Jessy might not have reacted the way she did, might not have bolted like a cat with its tail lit on fire.   
She let Scott come about five feet before she turned. The river was huge, and the current would surely drag her if she couldn't cross it. If she were a normal human, it would've been impossible.   
After she turned, she backed up. At first, Scott didn't know what she was doing. She was... walking backwards to him? Then, realization dawned on him. She intended to jump the river. And if what Bobby had said about her was true, it would be easy.  
She took three giant steps, then ran and made a huge leap.   
Jessy crossed the river easily. She actually had ten feet to spare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The X-Men stared with mouths agape as the girl ran off. When the shock finally wore off, she was long gone. Bobby was reminded of his first time seeing the girl. She really did have a talent for running away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Jessy was taking a trail into town. She didn't know that it would lead to New York City, just hoped and prayed that it did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami-chan: Well, I think I'll just let you stew with that for awhile. Sorry for the fact that it's horribly short-  
  
Jessy: Like all the rest.  
  
Yami-chan: Yeah, like all the rest, ::glares at her own creation:: but it's 4:30 and Pepper already went to sleep. Until next time... whatever. 


	5. Bobby's Walk

Chapter... um, I think it's 5. Not sure, though.  
Bobby's Walk  
  
Disclaimer: I really hate these things. Okay, I own Jessy, blah blah blah. I'm gonna try to finish all this crap up in the next two chapters, if that's possible, with an epilogue, and then start on the next part. For all those of you patiently waiting and reviewing, thank you so much. You don't know what it means to me.  
*look to the bottom  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessy made it back to New York City well after midnight. Her clothes were ripped and soiled, and her duffel bag was missing a strap. She was exhausted, and she trudged to her dingy apartment, not noticing anything or anyone in her path.  
  
"Hey baby, got the time?" some freak said from behind her.  
  
"Not tonight, I don't." she replied.  
  
The freak started to follow her and grabbed her arm, saying, "Oh no, you're not getting away that easily."  
  
Though she was exhausted, Jessy used her power to slow down time and walk away.  
  
"I think I am."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The X-Men, after recovering from their shock, had decided to drive into New York anyway and stay until they found the girl. So, they had rented three rooms in the Plaza Hotel.  
  
In the room he was sharing with Scott (Logan had weird sleeping patterns, and none of the others wanted to risk sleeping in the same room as him), Bobby slid under the covers in his t-shirt and boxers. He sat for a moment, thinking about the girl and wondering why she had been so scared. His brain immediately answered, 'of course she was scared. She's a female mutant and she lives in New York. She's already got two strikes against her.'  
  
He changed his line of thought and lay down, resting his head against the soft pillow. He instead wondered what the other X-Men were doing with them on a leave of absence. No doubt St. John was rifling through his personal stuff right now, looking for what to sell to the girls and what to keep in his personal "blackmail collection", as Bobby liked to call it.  
  
He collected the comforter around him and bet that the girl didn't have anything near so nice to go back to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And on that point, Bobby Drake was right.   
  
Jessy finally walked through the front door of her rat-trap at 1:30 and kicked the door shut, the lock immediately putting itself on as it always had. She half-walked half-shambled as she pulled off all but her dark green undergarments and slid onto the couch/bed that had come with the apartment.  
  
She reached over one side and pulled an old quilt she had brought from her home in Milwaukee and snuggled into it, reveling in the memories that it brought her. Before she'd been kicked out by parents who were too afraid to try to understand their daughter's mutation. She wondered what they'd do when they found out... She shook her head and let the thought go (after all, can't give away the plot, can I?). Instead, she thought of how she would skate with other people tomorrow. It was a week until Christmas and she loved the cheer in the air. Maybe she could pretend she had someone to buy a Christmas present for too.*  
  
She fell asleep thinking of the summer nights she'd slept on the back porch wrapped in this very quilt, watching the stars and the occasional meteor shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bobby was the first of the X-Men to wake up the next morning, as he found after checking on the others. He was hoping that Rogue would be awake to go for a walk with him.  
  
Being alone, however, did not daunt Bobby Drake. So, after getting dressed and taping a note to Scott's visor (where he was sure to find it ^_^), Bobby walked out onto the crowded streets of the city.  
  
As he passed the Rockefeller Center, along with the normal skaters, he saw someone he knew and grinned. He walked over to where she was about to pass and jumped onto the ice, gliding with his shoes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the last moment, however, Jessy didn't see Bobby, doing a twirl, and rammed straight into him, knocking both of them to the ice.  
  
When she got up, Jessy was apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you like that..."   
  
Then she saw who it was, and sighed, exclaiming, "What is it with you people! You can't do anything to me, we're in the middle of an ice rink."  
  
She was about to skate off, but Bobby stepped in front of her and grabbed both of her arms. He leaned forward until his nose was almost touching hers and whispered, "I'm not going to do anything to you, and neither are any of the others. We want to help you. I'm a mutant like you." He said the last part so quietly that no one could hear him but Jessy.  
  
Jessy's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" she asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bobby smiled. "Yes. Now, shall we skate, madam?" He asked, holding an arm out for her.  
  
She didn't take his arm, after all, how did she know if he really had powers? Plus...  
  
"You're not wearing skates." she said, pointing to his sneakers.  
  
"Oh. So I'm not. Well, I'll give you a free sample of my power." He said, smiling still. He hid his feet from the other people behind her and bent down to touch his shoes. Suddenly they were covered in ice that had been formed to looked like skates.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Not as impressive as your power, but it's handy."   
  
They skated away together, arm-in-arm, everyone they passed commenting on how sweet it was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scott woke up and noticed that his vision was blurred. He felt the visor that he always wore when he slept, and pulled a note taped to it off. It was from Bobby.  
  
Scott,  
  
Went out for a walk to look for the girl. Be in with results later.  
  
Bobby  
  
Scott shook his head. Kids. Idealistic little shits. He sighed and got up to get dressed, then woke up the girls. Might as well let Logan just sleep.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ten minutes later, the three left the plaza, checking out and taking their stuff back to the cars. Then, they decided to walk around a bit and look for Bobby.   
  
Finding Bobby was relatively easy. Rogue suggested that he might be anywhere where there was ice, and the rink immediately came to Scott's mind.  
  
And, by some act of L-sama, he was there. Scott smiled and noticed that he was with a girl who kissed him and skated away quickly, daring him to race.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
*If you've read my bio, you realize that I don't celebrate Christmas, but why take that into matters? It kinda fits in with the storyline.  
  
  
Okay. What's going to happen? If I knew, I wouldn't have stopped here. Good night, ladies and gentlemen, and please, no more threats on my life with Wolvie. I get enough from him myself for the jailbait cracks. 


	6. Thank You for Following

Chapter Six: Thank You for Following  
  
Disclaimer: ::finishes watching the Wizard of Oz (which I don't own either):: There's nothing like owning all these characters ::clicks ruby shoes she somehow got::, there's nothing like owning all these characters ::clicks shoes again::, there's nothing like owning all these characters ::clicks shoes yet again::. Aww, dammit! Stupid lying Glinda! I still only own Jessy.  
  
Note to the readers: Alright, I'm gonna try to finish up the Jessy chronicles in this chapter so I can move on to the next section. Trust me, if any of you had seen my journal, you'd know that there's quite a few characters yet to be introduced!  
  
Archive Rights:   
Yami-chan: Hey, if you want it, just contact me. You know where I am-  
Pepper: In rehab!  
Yami-chan: Lousy, stupid muse.  
  
One last note: Please forgive me for the, well, stereotypical view of Rogue's accent. It sucks, but what're y'all gonna do? ::grins::   
  
One absolutely last note: I know that this chapter is probably going to suck worse than the rest, but you had faith, and I hope you have strong stomachs, too.  
  
Now that we've reviewed all the little notes, on with the crapfest...er... I mean story!  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Hey Bobby!" Rogue called out to him, waving.  
  
He skated over to where she stood, breath visible and smiling.   
  
"Who're y'all skating with? I thought you were out looking for the girl?"   
  
That was when the girl skated up. Rogue's breath caught in her throat and she just stared, as did Scott and Jubilee.  
  
Scott was the first to break the silence, addressing the smiling redhead.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you changed your mind and decided to join us!"  
  
Bobby shook his head and looked at his feet, covered in ice, and waited for Jessy's response. When it came, it was the one he had thought it would be and hoped it would not be.  
  
"Who the hell said I was going to join you! I'm just skating." With that, she turned her back on the group and skated away.  
  
"Nice going Scott." Jubilee said, giving him an idiots-should-hold-their-tongues look that he seemed to be getting a lot lately.  
  
"I'll go try to talk to her." Bobby said, and glided over to where she was twirling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessy didn't see Bobby coming, and her balance was quite sufficiently thrown off when he grabbed one of her skates as it was raised. She was about to land on her face, but reflex triggered her powers for all the city to see.  
  
She looked up and saw that everyone was staring at her. She was still mid-air.   
  
Jessy slowly lowered herself and got back up, heading over to the exit to take her skates off and hope that nobody would trouble her. No such luck.   
  
"She's a mutant!" somebody yelled, and a group of five men came over to cause her harm. Fortunately, Logan took this moment to make an appearance, surprising just about everybody.  
  
"You going to hurt her 'cause she's a mutant?" he growled. One of the punks ran up to stab him, but Logan grabbed him by the throat.  
  
Another guy piped in, "What are 'ya, a mutie-lover?"  
  
Logan simply turned to the guy, releasing his throat-hold and smirked. "Yeah, I guess you could say I am."  
  
He unsheathed his claws and showed them to everybody around them, who back up. "Anybody want to argue with this particular mutie-lover?"  
  
Nobody responded, and Logan turned to Bobby, who was standing next to Jessy with a protective arm around her waist.  
  
"Coming? I think we should leave now."  
  
Bobby nodded, a smile coming to his face, and led Jessy away. The rest followed them as they went to where the car and motorcycle were parked. Logan hopped onto his bike and immediately drove back home.  
  
Bobby, Jubilee, and Jessy all piled into the back of the Subaru while Scott got in the front with Rogue.   
  
They were beginning their drive home when Jessy called out "Wait!"  
  
The rest turned to look at her, and she said in a quiet voice, "I-I, have some things to do before I go. Can you give me an hour and then pick me up?"  
  
Scott answered that that was fine, and he drove to her apartment building with her directions.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later, as promised, Scott pulled up in front of Jessy's former apartment building. She had promised to stay with the X-Men for at least a small time (though she thought at that point that it might be awhile), but wanted to wrap up some things (which shall be revealed later! Don't worry!).   
  
She climbed into the back seat of the Subaru with Bobby and Jubilee with a duffel bag of clothes and her quilt under one arm. Bobby and Jubilee both gave her a hug and a smile, and then Rogue gave her a wink and Scott, well, he did the whole adult-caring-thing and explained that she was making the right choice and that the Professor and all the others at the Institute would be excited to have someone new around the place.  
  
On the way back, Jessy slept in Bobby's arms, giving the girls much information for gossiping later. She had fallen asleep during Scott's explanation of the Institute and the opportunities she had for training to use her powers. Hey, who wouldn't?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the Institute, everyone was talking excitedly of the new arrival, who was still sleeping in her room. When she finally came out, everyone was glad to meet her and she got several offers from the guys to show her around. She finally settled on three separate tours from St. John, Bobby, and the teacher show-around given by Scott.  
  
Jean examined all this information the second day during a mental scan and smiled. The boys drastically outnumbered the girls in the school, their pressures to coop up feelings causing most of them to mutate. Now, they had yet another victim to hit on.   
  
During the mental scan, however, she picked up all the information of her past and frowned. There was so much that this girl had been through in her fifteen-years, and so much that she had missed out on. Jean, who had come from a family who had loved her and accepted her mutation like it was a course of nature (which it was), had never had to deal with most of this girl's situation. She immediately made a note to have Jessy talk to Rogue.  
  
And that was how Jessy's life with the X-Men started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Author's Note: Alright, that wasn't too long, so I'm going to give you an epilogue out of the kindness of my heart, kay? Have fun, and don't wet your pants.   
  
  
  



	7. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Alright, this is for all of you who reviewed and loved it (and to piss of those of you who didn't!). Please don't flame me if you hate it. Muchos gracias (I bet I spelled THAT wrong), and arigatou gozemasai (I KNOW I spelled that one wrong). Thanks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been five years since Jessy Hudson decided to join the X-Men, and she was 20. After she had graduated early at seventeen, she had been offered a job as an X-Man. She gracefully accepted.  
  
A year later, Bobby Drake had graduated, and had asked her to marry him. After all, they had been dating three years (with a three month break-up in the second. During that period, both had dated other people and decided they still loved each other). Jessy said yes to that as well.  
  
Jessy had been teaching for a month when she got the call from Tara, her former neighbor from when she had been living in New York City in a joke of an apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yeah, thanks Tara. Bye." Jessy said, and hung up.  
  
Scott, who had been walking by, noticed Jessy and the fact that she was a pale, ashen gray. He also noticed that as she sunk to the ground, she still clutched the receiver of the cordless phone in her hand.  
  
"Mae, what's wrong?"  
  
Everyone around the Institute lately had decided to call her "Mae", because her codename was Matrix. She wondered if the whole thing hadn't been started by that Cajun.  
  
When she didn't answer, Scott called for the Professor. He was there a few minutes later and scanned her mind.  
  
"Oh dear." was all the Professor said after uncovering the problem.  
  
"What?" Scott asked, perplexed.  
  
"I have a small thing for you to do for Jessy, Scott."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scott drove up to the Bronx Zoo and saw him standing there immediately. It was hard to miss a man just standing in the rain in a military uniform. His head was hung low and Scott thought that he was crying.  
  
His black hair was drenched and his tall, skinny form shuddered in the rain. He only lifted his head to look at Scott when he heard the door of the red truck slam shut as he got out.  
  
Scott walked around to where he was standing and picked up the one suitcase he was carrying with him, throwing it into the back of the truck.  
  
Then, he turned to face the man who was almost Scott's age.  
  
He spoke quietly. "Your sister sent me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And that is the end of the end. I hope you enjoyed.  
  
Jessy: You can't leave it like that.  
  
Yami-chan: But I will. Good night, peoples. 


End file.
